


Sebastian is a Bad Influence on Everyone

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Puppy Piles, RPS - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, dog pile on Misha, grown men behaving like teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a horny fucker and a bad influence and has the BEST ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian is a Bad Influence on Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, I don't know many folks. Please enjoy!

It started with Sebastian, really. Of course it started with Sebastian. 

With his shirts that always rode up, jeans that always rode low, constant smirk and stupid accent that purred and got under your collar in the worst way. That's how it started.

The Wrap Party had gone long into the night and this was the after party for the few, the brave that wanted to keep drinking and get into all the trouble that guys in their 30's and 40's could still get into without dying or getting arrested. Nothing puts a damper on a party more than having your wife come bail you out of a drunk tank.

That's how they ended up in a hotel suite on the top floor, bottles of champagne decorating every corner, music blasting from the sound system (some pop or dance hit that reminded Jensen he was getting old) and with 15 or so super-drunk cast and crew members draped over furniture while they talked and laughed and made merry.

Misha and Jared were already having one of their famous slap-fights that usually ended in a wrestling match. The high-pitched giggling from the two of them made Jensen break out into a grin as much as he wanted to tell them to be adults for god's sake. 

A warm arm sliding around his waist and a flat, muscled chest against his back would have been enough to clue Jensen in on who it was, but the cologne gave it away completely. 

"Roche," He growled, turning into the embrace to snake an arm around Sebastian's shoulders. 

"Mon amour!" Sebastian planted a kiss right on the side of Jensen's face and pulled him in tighter. The casual affection he showed everyone was one of his most identifying characteristics, along with a famous, insatiable sex drive. An indiscriminate one at that. Misha swore he walked in on their cast mate actually having a foursome, but he hadn't stuck around long enough to count the limbs exactly. The one thing he did know was that there was at least one man in the pile that wasn't Sebastian himself. It didn't surprise anyone, mostly because Sebastian made it no secret that he swung both ways: hard and often. 

"I've got bets on the tall one," Jensen slurred his words only slightly, Texas accent shining through, and took another sip of his drink.

"Hm," Sebastian observed the rough housing going on in front of them. "But the smaller one is scrappy. Marathons and all that. You know," he grinned. "Staying power."

Jensen had no reply, so he chuckled and continued to work on his drink.

"My love, I've acquired some wonderful party favors that I'd like to share with my closest friends." He pulled a small pouch out of his jeans pocket and shook it. "Join me in the bedroom?"

Jensen's wide-eyed reaction got him laughing. "Not just us, darling. I'd like to bring in Mr. Moose, the Overlord and the Vampire with us. It'll be fun!" He slapped Jensen encouragingly on the ass as he motioned to Jared, Misha and Ty.

Jensen groaned, honestly conflicted. Was he young enough to be doing this shit anymore? 

"Come onnnnnn," Sebastian goaded and poked him in the ribs, making Jensen flinch with a smile. "Don't make me speak French to you, I'll do it."

"Alright, alright!" Jensen laughed, shrugging off Sebastian's arm. 

"Meet you in there!" He waved, sauntering towards the corner where Jared had Misha in a headlock and was tickling him. 

++++++++++++++++

That's how they got here. It all started with Sebastian.

Jensen was sitting on the floor, he figured that was the best place to safely experience the wonderful, electric buzz of pleasure that ran up and down his spine and through his muscles. Whatever Sebastian had given them was goooood. He had started out sitting on the bed, but had melted down to the floor to lean against it instead when he'd started to feel just a bit dizzy.

This was nice. This was good. 

Jensen looked up from the mesmerizing carpet and it's god-awful but fantastic patterns and re-focused on Jared and Misha.

Still fully clothed, Jared had Misha completely pinned underneath him, wrists held down near his head as the two men made out slowly, deeply. Jared was thrusting only a bit, using his long legs to drag his hips over Misha's again and again, quiet exhales escaping them both with each motion. Misha's eyes were open just barely, unfocused pupils hardly visible. Then Jared's long hair fell over both their faces and Jensen murmured with disappointment at losing the view.

Strong fingers suddenly dug into the back of his neck and shoulders, forcing the remaining tension out and sending shivers down his whole back. An embarrassingly loud groan of pleasure escaped before he could stop it and the owner of the magic hands laughed softly. "This is one weird turn of events, isn't it?"

Oh, it was Ty. Ty was nice. Ty had nice hands. More than anything, Jensen wanted this back rub to continue forever. 

Sebastian crawled up beside him, giggling. "Voici. Mon amour, mon chaton, mon bel homme." Tucking up close, Sebastian pulled Jensen's face towards his own and kissed him, exploring insistently with his tongue. Jensen felt that since everything on the planet was happy and perfect, that this was also happy and perfect. Sebastian's tongue felt good against his own and on his lips, the scratch and burn of stubble was warm and wonderful and he wanted more. He deepened the kiss, feeling hands encircle his head and tilt it so it was even more perfect. 

He wasn't dizzy anymore, and felt a rush of euphoria through his gut that fell right to his cock. He wondered how long he'd been hard, and felt that it had been like this for too long, almost forever. He practically laughed with relief when Sebastian swung a leg over him, straddling him firmly. He felt two pairs of hands on him, one pair raking through his short-cropped hair and the other set lingering over his jaw and neck, lighting up his nerves as they went. 

There was a yelp and a half-moan (or was it laughter?) from Misha. Jensen turned his head just enough to observe and saw that Jared had moved down to pull Misha's jeans down just enough to free him from the confines of his underwear. Misha's hands were flung above his head in surrender, his shirt unbuttoned and open. Jensen could swear, even though the lights were dimmed, that there were bite marks and hickey's down his chest and stomach. 

And Jared was making obscene sounds, slurping and sucking at Misha's cock like it was a lifeline, like Misha was a god to be worshipped. As he worked over the smaller man, Jared found moments to grind his own hips into the floor, giving his own hardness some relief. Jensen groaned at the sight, the noise reverberating through his throat to Sebastian's mouth. 

Seeing Jensen's distraction, Sebastian broke the kiss to look for himself and laughed warmly. "What a pretty picture," He whispered. "Let's help them!" He added gleefully and slipped off Jensen's lap like an eel, smooth and fluid and silent. 

"Help…" Jensen tasted the word and let his head fall back so that he could see Ty again.

"Hey there," Ty greeted him. "You joinin' the pile?"

That seemed like a fantastic idea and he couldn't help a big, stupid grin from crossing his face. 

Ushered to the center of the room by Ty, Jensen took in the new sight before him.

Jared was still all over Misha's legs, lazily sucking that cock like a champion, taking it all in to the root and then pulling off completely to swirl his tongue around the head. His massive hands covered Misha's hips, squeezing and caressing at random intervals, like he couldn't decide what to do with them. Jared's eyes were closed, small noises of satisfaction emanating from his broad chest. He hadn't even undone a button, let alone taken any clothes off: he was clearly too busy to be bothered at the moment. Sebastian was propped up on his elbows and kissing Misha, swallowing all the noises of pleasure the escaped the prone man. Sebastian's right hand absently rubbed Misha's chest, stopping every once in a while to pinch and rub a nipple, making Misha flinch and arch his back. 

Misha looked wrecked; like he'd run a marathon or like he'd just narrowly escaped drowning by the looks of his hair drenched in sweat. The amount of stimuli and the heightened sensations within his body seemed to have rendered his motor functions and higher brain activity useless. He was just a thing of pleasure, swept up in the waves around him. 

Jensen wanted his piece of that.

Not knowing the proper etiquette for such a situation, Jensen settled for placing his hand on the back of Sebastian's head to get his attention. "Mmmmmmyes?" Sebastian purred, leaving Misha gasping for breath.

Misha's glazed eyes turned to Jensen and a spark seemed to pass between them. The hand that wasn't entwined in Sebastian's shirt made it's way up Jensen's chest and to his face, where it's path was interrupted when a moan tore sharply through Misha's body. 

"Ahhh, ah god!" Misha curled a bit and they all turned to see Jared going for the gold, sucking harder and faster. 

Ty, in an adorable and somehow-at-the-same-time-sexy move, was holding Jared's hair back and out of the way so he could watch the finale. Soft words of encouragement seemed to drip from his mouth, "There ya go… yeah, come on… almost…" 

Had his mouth not been full, Jared looked as though he would grin with pride. 

"Jay," Misha panted, his voice sounding high. "It's… so good, I'm gonna come… uhn!" 

As Misha tipped over the edge, Jensen leaned in and bit his neck, right where it met the shoulder. 

Misha howled.

Or rather, would have, if Sebastian hadn't clapped a hand over his mouth. Instead, the echoing moan was reduced to a muffled whimper as Misha bucked and twitched under Jared' s careful attention, Jensen's teeth and Sebastian's probing fingers.

Misha rolled his hips reflexively as his body took over to ride out the rest of the orgasm. Jared hung on, sucking down what he could get greedily, gently petting Misha's hips and belly in appreciation. 

As Misha came back down to Earth, it was Sebastian who broke the silence (as always). 

"So, my loves. Who's next?"


End file.
